


a life well wasted

by orphan_account



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Afterlife, Drabble, One Shot, marx is just an annoying little shit to magolor in the afterlife LMAO, not a shipfic. i don’t like this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Eternity was a long time. And it seemed even longer, with the bumbling idiot around...“
Relationships: Magolor & Mark | Marx, Magolor/Mark | Marx
Kudos: 8





	a life well wasted

**Author's Note:**

> something quick i wrote out on the notes app of my phone!!

It was dark. Pitch-black, with only the stars above to illuminate the darkness.

Magolor remembers his last moments, as he lay, watching the stars. A mere puppet, controlled by the crown; only able to watch and _feel_ as Kirby drew his sword, and plunged it into the eye of the demon.

A terrible, _stinging_ pain coursed through his body before the demon had fallen apart, and he lost consciousness...

And now, he’s stuck with some bumbling idiot jester. Alone. For eternity-

“ _Oh, Maggy~!_ ”

A yell from the painfully familiar voice of said jester, Marx, startled him out of his thoughts. He visibly flinched, and let out an annoyed groan in reply as he kept looking at the stars. He hated that nickname...

“ _Ma~aggy!_ ” The voice had repeated, in an annoying sing-songy tone.

Maybe if he’d just kept ignoring him, Magolor had thought to himself, he would leave him alone...

This only enticed Marx to bother him more, as he crept closer.

“What’cha doin'? Planning revenge? I’ve been plannin’ revenge!”

A new terrible, _stinging_ pain had introduced itself in his head, as he continued to listen to the rambling. He strained his eyes closed, hoping to just _wake up..._

“-y! Hey! You’re not even listening, are ‘ya?! That’s so _mean!_ You should be-“

“ _Please_ shut up, already...” Magolor had groaned out, as he moved to put a hand on his forehead.

Marx had shut up in reply. But not for long, before he’d started up again.

“Well, _someone’s_ a grumpy grump today, aren’t they!” He had wittingly said with a maniacal cackle, before circling him and ending up on the other side of him.

“Say, whatcha thinking ‘bout? You can tell me!”

“Being alone in an empty room with you is the worst fate any soul could be subjected to. I would’ve thought twice about taking that stupid crown if I knew this is where I’d be ending up.”

Another giggle came out of Marx as a reply. “Thanks!”

“That wasn’t a compliment.”

He had ignored the insult, and continued to bounce up and down next to him.

“Say, didn’t you say something about a crown?”

No reply from Magolor. Just a miserable look.

“Did you _also_ betray the little pink idiot for power?!" Me too! _Besties!-_ “

“We are _not_ besties.”

“Yeah, we are!” Marx had cheerfully begun with a giggle, before continuing to _ramble_ and _ramble on..._

Eternity was a long time. And it seemed even longer, with the bumbling idiot around...


End file.
